The Freedom Singer
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: she could sing, she could paint, she could keep hidden. she was a mystery to all of them. when the boys meet her one night, they pad after her like lost puppies. she invites them along, desperate for friends, because when she isn't making her art, shes that girl- the one everyone picks on. lets change that, shall we? Author: Neko Jaylen
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom Singer**

Summary: Sakura Haruno, age 16. she's the bullied girl in her school, in the town of konaha. no body likes her. but, she has a hidden secret. everyone in the town are all entranced by two things.

mysterious art... and a heavenly voice... and both are from a secret person dressed in red, known as 'The Freedom Singer'...

Sakura walked, her head hung low. echoing around her, her own voice.

1st period had yet to start, and the office always had a cool system where students could vote on what to listen to in the mornings.

_love me, for who i really am...  
hate me, for what i may have done...  
but god be damn,  
im still hear, i wont run!_

the intercom played. kids in the halls bobbed their heads to the beat, and singing the lyrics.

and all around her, chat of the newest art work around town was taking over.

_i'll keep on standing...  
and if a fall..._  
_i'll be moving,_  
_even if i have to crawl!_

"they say the The Freedom Singer made more art last night!"

"yeah, i heard it was done on the stone wall in an ally. some kid actually saw the person!"

"what i'd give to meet The Freedom Singer!"

Sakura inwardly smiled. no one was aware it was her on the intercom. no one knew of the fact she was the one who painted the art. it was her secret.

no one would believe her, if she told them. the school wimp isn't meant to have any credit in anything.

_what you know, is only little.  
see right now,  
the truth is brittle.  
harder than, i'd like to allow..._

Sakura continued on, listening to disappointed sighs as the song ended. she turned left, entering the class. all around her, students filed in. it was the last day of school, and summer break on it's way.

"ok class, we have nothing to do today. so... i don't know. pick a song that we can agree on. i'll play it, and you guys can do what ever it is you do." the teacher, Kakashi sighed.

"oi, i just downloaded The Freedom Singer's newest song! who wants to listen to it?" some red head girl at the top of the social hierarchy called. there were some excited nods, and Kakashi shrugged. she handed the teacher her Ipod, and he plugged it into some speakers.

_lost and sorry...  
i look on as my eyes are starry...  
i look sad and alone...  
but really... im mad to the bone!_

she closed her eyes as her own voice was broadcasting through the classroom.

_you think im weak?  
you want to make me shriek!  
one of these days...  
you will feel my anger's blaze._

Sakura sighed. no recognition, no interest, nothing. she was cased aside, forgotten. but her voice and creations lifted up by praise. she squeaked lightly as she was shoved.

"oi, sorry there." a boy known as Sasori apologized. she blinked, then bowed slightly as she turned away.

"so, as i was saying. this Freedom Singer is an amazing artist too, Deidara." he said, turning back to a blonde.

"artist, un?" his accent rang.

"yeah. she just made some art work recently, a rather interesting piece, too. look, i took a picture with my phone."

Sakura knew the image he would show the blonde. it was made from paint that you would use on you house walls, only she made it herself. the picture was of a bird, hanging from it's mouth a cherry blossom. all around it, red and black mingled in blends as a back ground. the bird had a unique design, where it seemed to peer straight through you. it's talons were pink, and it's feathers glistened blue, popping from the wall, while the eyes were black and red.

"wow, un. hey, we gotta go see this after school, Sasori!" the blonde sounded stunned as Sakura turned her head to peer at him. he was watching the picture with awe.

_i have a new fan..._ she thought.

_**good. everyone should see our genius!**_Sakura shook her head at her inner voice, smiling.

the last day flowed by, filled with games and what not as it trickled away.

last period came, and Sakura was sitting among the other students, watching the clock tick. the bell burst into the air, and every student including Sakura was racing for the doors. she slid into her black car, driving away to her home.

she parked in the driveway, and ran into her house.

"welcome home, Sakura-chan!" 4 voices rang simultaneously. the friends- her only friends- she shared the house with piled into the room.

they were all the same age, but Sakura was the only one who had gone in on the last day of school. none of them wanted to, they were the freaks. Sakura's pink hair always got her picked on.

"Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari!" Sakura purred, wrapping her arms around them all.

Ino's anti-socialism, Hinata's hair and eyes, Gaara's violence, and Temari's temper all left them picked on as well as other traits. but those were the main things.

"oi, im so happy it's summer!" Ino smiled. well, she was anti-social with people she didn't know or didn't like.

"of coarse!" Sakura smiled. but despite living together, they were completely unaware of the fact she was the Freedom Singer.

it was late, the sun had set soon after her long drive back home. and after dinner, they all headed to bed- except for one pinkette.

Sakura undressed. then, she grabbed her night outfit. she pulled on dark black jeans, and a dark black shirt. she stepped into bright red shoes, and slidd on a matching red hoodie.

she tide back her pink hair, and pulled up the hood. she opened her window, and leaped into the tree. in the very back of the back yard, where no one goes, she pulled out a red motorcycle.

Sakura carefully walked it to the road, and hopped on. it roared to life, and she took off. she drove, un sure of where to go. she decided to visit the site of her last art, the blue bird on black and red. she pulled the bike to the curb, slipping the keys into her pocket. she walked into the hall way, illuminated by a light over a door at the end.

she wasn't surprised some artists had come by, signing the corner. she walked back to her bike, pulling out a black and red paint mixture can. it wasn't mixed completely, so as she dragged a brush over it, it created the blended look it was meant to have, and the signatures were gone.

"yeah, come on. it's right in this ally, guys." she heard a teen's voice. she recognized it as the boy, Sasori, from her school.

she didn't move her gaze, she just leaned against the wall, admiring her work. it wouldn't be the first time she was seen, but they would never guess who she was.

"this is-" he froze as he looked down the ally.

she turned her head, to see a whole group of boys starring at her. she raised her hand, motioning with it for them to come. then as she heard a few hesitant steps she turned back to her art.

she could feel the presence of boys on both her side, watching her.

"er... are you... know, you cant be..." a rather tall man with strange blue skin and hair had started.

in her silky voice, she finished for him. "The Freedom Singer?"

he blinked at her, expectantly. she smiled, knowing he would see it. "maybe. what's it matter? this" she motioned to the wall. "is what you came to see."

she pushed up straight, and began to walk down up the ally to her bike, well aware of stares as she continued. "you didn't come to see the artist. as for if im the Freedom Singer..." she turned with a smirk. "if you ever see me again, i may tell you."

with that, she sat on her motorcycle.

"wait!" she heard the call. she saw the blonde who had been talking to Sasori earlier. he was running toward her, crystal eyes fixed on her. she did as he asked, and when he approached he panted a second.

"who are you, if your not the freedom singer, yeah?" he asked. she shook her hooded head with a small smile at his bluntness.

"Deidara, i expect a little better from a fellow artist. that is for me to know... and maybe for you to find out?" with that, she drove away with high speed. she didn't look back, she just drove.

"h-how did she know my name, un?" he breathed. he guessed she wouldn't answer, but the way she said his name made him think he had seen he before...

Kisame strolled up beside him with Sasori and Pein at his side, and the others following.

"girl's a bitch, that's for sure..." Hidan murmured.

"kinda... sexy, too..." Kisame chuckled.

"no, she will be mine..." Deidara said, a smile on his face.

"i might have to fight you for her, Deidara-san." Sasori smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Freedom Singer**

After the confrontation, Sakura decided she would go, and make more art. There was a long, grey brick wall alongside a road, and that is where she stopped.

She parked her bike out of view, and pulled out a bunch of paint cans. The night would be spent on this one thing, one piece of un-rushed art, hand painted with passion.

Akatsuki, that's who they were. And now, they all had an interest in a certain girl in a red hood.

Pein and Konan, the leaders. Zetsu the spy. Deidara the terrorist. Sasori the trap and puppet master. Kakuzu, the Akatsuki's funds manager. Hidan, a bad mouthed fighter. Itachi, the silent assassin. And Kisame, the electronics hacker.

The group spent the nights out in the town, gang's stuff and all. That night they met the Freedom Singer, they were honestly surprised. They all recognized the voice to the music sung so much.

Everyone in town loved this girl's work, art and music. Akatsuki were no exception, they held a high respect for her art. And the fact that they had ACTUALLY met her... well, you can't say they weren't happy.

They all talked about it, boasting to other people, so on. And the next morning when they went to hang out, they decided to take the back roads.

And they had to pull over when the got to a wall, once grey, now painted.

They all stared in surprise at what the picture was. Well... them.

In scarier fount read 'Akatsuki' in a deep red shade, styled to drip like blood. The background was pitch black, and the picture itself was of the back of them, like they were walking away. All of them... they had their heads turned back to look at her, a little ways away, as a red hooded figure, who looked back at them. The shadow was just above her lips, and as she looked at them they had been pulled into a smile, her apparently green orbs were dim as she watched them in the painting.

And what led them to believe it was her who painted this, as actual proof was a little paragraph to the side, an excerpt from actual conversation:

In blue font: _er... are you... no, you can't be..._

In red and white: _The Freedom Singer?_

"She got such detail on us... I didn't think she was really paying us any mind..." Kakuzu muttered, running his fingers over an exact mirror image of himself.

"This is incredible!" Kisame gasped, he truly did love her art, and he was the first to tell them about it. The blue man ran his hands over the art, grinning.

Meanwhile, Deidara was staring at the hooded girl- not in the art, but leaning on a tree not far away. Is she was watching them...?

He walked over to her, his gaze intent. Sasori and Pein both noticed him walking, and followed his gaze. They walked after him, and soon the whole group was following the blonde as he came up to her, head to head.

"She's sleeping... un?" he asked out loud. He realized this was his chance, and he reached his hand forward to tug down the hood.

He froze as a hand caught his, her hand. She looked up grinning. "Looks like we meet again." she snickered.

He retracted his hand, and she let go easily, and stood up. She was maybe an inch shorter than him, and her hood hid any feature of her face except some bright, glowing jade eyes, which now proved the painting correct, as well as soft lips.

Once again, he found himself thinking he had seen her somewhere... she grinned, pointing to him and placing the finger on his chest. "So hey, maybe I am the Freedom Singer after all."

Then she pointed to the art. For some reason, everyone turned, and not spotting anything, they turned back to find her gone.

A moment later, a rev of an engine went up and they watched her drive away on the dirt road.

"Damn, that bitch is good!" Hidan purred with a grin.

"No kidding!" Kisame chuckled, while the boys headed over to the art again.

Itachi was looking the art up and down and his gaze landed on the hooded girl in the picture. Her green orbs were to the painted Akatsuki, but, if they were to look past the boys, she was looking into a tree...

As he caught a shiny, blinding glint in the very tree, he walked quietly over to it, and climbed up. Sure enough, in that line of view, was a piece of paper, inside a glass bottle, hanging from a branch.

The Uchiha jumped down, startling everyone. "She left a note..." he stated blankly, though he was throbbing with curiosity as he opened it.

"Konoha docks, 8:00 pm, this Tuesday. The red speed boat: poison cherries" he read out loud.

"An invitation?" Pein asked, scanning the paper as Itachi handed it to him.

"Hai, I would guess so." the Uchiha crossed his arms, nodding.

Sakura walked the bike soundlessly into the spot she always parked it, hidden behind overgrown weeds.

She had stopped at a grocery store, for an excuse for not being home. And as she came in, she was greeted happily by her 'family'. They exchanged looks with smirks; Sakura didn't know they had figured it out a long time ago. After all, Sakura may not speak at school or in public, but when she did at home, it wasn't hard to see how similar her singing voice could be to that of her regular voice.

Sakura left the groceries on the counter for Hinata to put away, who was cleaning the kitchen anyway. Then she climbed up the stairs to her room.

Being insomniac, she wasn't really that tired, so she put on blaring music in her room, grinning. "Thanks for the memories" crashed through the silence, and she pulled out her note pad to scribble notes about song lyrics she was still writing.

A song about rain at night… another about tragedy of America… one about dumb boyfriends. There were others, but these were going to be done sooner, almost finished.

Out of complete boredom, she wondered if anyone in Akatsuki had been smart enough to find her invitation. It would be fun, you know, making some friends outside her siblings…

The Akatsuki weren't that big of a gang. Not really well known, though its members were fascinating.

She thought over the people, and how they all humorously had a color. They were like a literal rainbow. Red for Sasori, Orange for Pein, Yellow for Deidara, Green for Zetsu and money-loving Kakuzu, Blue for Kisame, indigo for Konan, and Purple for Hidan. The metaphorical 'Rainbow Squad'.

Hmm… interesting…

"_L-Ladies and gentleman, the 97X station has j-just gotten a surprise visitor!_" gasped the man on the microphone.

People all around Konaha looked to their Radios in surprise, joy, and excitement at the next voice on the radio, but none more so then the half of Akatsuki listening. Late at night, 2 days after the confrontation, it was Monday. And the girl's voice rang clear on the radio, familiar to all.

"_I'm very glad to be here. And I have a new song. Dedicated to a few well known boys I had the luck to see._" The girl, sitting in the studio with her hood pulled down and the demand to turn down the lights to conceal her identity, said with a grin into the mic, seated beside the man running the station.

She pulled her hand out of her hoodie's pocket, displaying a shiny, sleek disk with the cover side decorated with lines of colors. A red cloud, trademark of the boys, stood among the colors.

The man, shocked, fumbled about and played the disk. "_Here's to you, Akatsuki. See you tomorrow._" She purred into the mike, standing as the song played, padding out of the Airing room again.

Akatsuki had already called to all the other members, and were listening to radios and players expectantly, eyes wide to hear their gang referenced openly as a rather quick beat started up…

_Color-Color-Color blind. C-C-C-Color Blind. _

_Rainbow Squad._

_Color-Color-Color blind. C-C-C-Color Blind. _

_But in the Black and white, Dead of the night. _

_I'm less color blind._

_The lights are unconfined._

_Blink once, bright ne-on. Blink again, and then they're gone._

_Blue skin, blue tongue, blue hair, blue trends. Sea and sky and everywhere (with these color blends)_

_Black and white, yin and yang, day and ni-ight. Half and half, one is all, all is one (we'll, we'll be ready for a fight)_

_Take half of that, just plain black, oh this one'll give ya, a heart attack. Heart-Breaker, mystical, dream. come. true. Wish and wish, but no, black be untouchable, unreachable. Yeah, pop goes the weasel. (But in this war, taken aback…)_

_Pocket full of green, and quite lean, wouldn't say all that mean. One lean green money machine (you wouldn't believe, what I've seen)_

_Color-Color-Color blind. C-C-C-Color Blind. _

_Orange is the king, get a look at that bling. Face full a metal, watch out if he wants you dead, in the head, hospital on meds (oh, the things I've seen)_

_Indigo is special, the only of her kind, she's wippen her leader's be-hind. La-dy no, that girl's a bitch, my role model, girl what a witch (and I wouldn't quite mind)_

_Purple or pink, magenta id say, you and me baby, give me a call. Just teases, just teases, because you know your language was so colorful, I'm going… (A break from it all)_

_Color-Color-Color blind. C-C-C-Color Blind. _

_Yellow is my fellow, artist boy. It is a pleasure, to fight fire with fire, Clay vs. paint. Dual me, my artist boy, transcendent one, and all. (Just a minute to enjoy)_

_At the word I say again, Red's different kinda artistic. Calm and cool, relaxed and simply casual. THEE smartest artist, eternal, I recall. (You breakin' down my senses- makin' me go ballistic.)_

_Color. Color. Color Blind? Yes, yes color blind. _

_No, I see what you're doing, so take a step back. Boy, you know you looking color-blind, color blind. Get me OUT your mind, you're not yellow, you're not red, you're not blue, you're not black and white, you're not purple, you're not orange… you look color blind._

_I'm the pink, I'm the fusion, I'm the beyond the rainbow. Get on my level, multilevel, one sick devil. Red through blue, black and white, your bellow me, can't be that then outta luck._

_Color-Color-Color blind. C-C-C-Color Blind. (Rainbow Squad)_

_Color-Color-Color blind. C-C-C-Color Blind. (Rainbow Squad)_

_Color-Color-Color blind. C-C-C-Color Blind. (Rainbow Squad)_

_Color Blind._

And the city of Konaha went nuts. The Rainbow Squad looked forward to tomorrow even more. 8:00.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Freedom Singer**

8 pm…

The sun was setting on the salty waters beyond the dock, and she lounged in her hoodie, out of view from where she sat on the inside-area of the boat to people on the wooden boardwalk. Leaned on the steering wheel she watched the main gate.

Maybe they didn't find the letter? Or maybe they just were no-shows with important things to do. Maybe they didn't want to come. Was it possible they recognized her somehow? They were all in her school, and she had almost all of them in her grade, and some in her classes.

_**Well aren't you positive.**_

_Shut up._

At 8:07 on the dot, a black van with a spiraling orange curl on its side drove in. bright red letters read 'The Tobi Mobile'. Well, that's a minimum of one Akatsuki…

Sakura watched as the van turned, parking at the tree line not far from the water. She watched carefully, counting each person as a group padded out. With each new head her heart fluttered a little more, and she wondered if this was them trying to get famous by association, or coming because she asked, and they were curious.

All of them showed up, she realized when a second car revealed the last two members, Konan and Pein, and she quickly counted up the number of seats she had available, sighing in relief when she had enough.

She padded out of the tinted windowed room, and up the silver latter to the observation deck above. She watched them advance on the docks that bustled with people.

Under her hood's line she watched, leaning on the semi wall, as the Akatsuki searched for the boat. Excited to get going, she looked around, and picked up a small red ball from the floor. Working her arm for a few seconds, she launched as carefully as she could…

Bull's eye. She watched the small red object sail past a larger member, Kakuzu's face, a mere inch away, before planting into the green-blue water with a plop, spattering sparkling water in an upward launch.

Kakuzu froze as it sailed past him, looking from the red plastic orb, and followed the line of its travel. His unusual Christmas colored eyes met her form standing out brightly, unnaturally sharp red against an orange sky. She waved her sleeved hand at him, smiling.

And he watched her, making out bright green eyes that glowed from the shadows of the hood, and the pleasant, whole-hearted smile aimed toward them as she waved him on toward her.

"I found her." He announced, and from the back of the group he pointed her out as everyone's head turned to him. They followed the direction, to see her waving both arms with a very…scary grin.

"Well let's go, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, hurrying back up the board walk to reach the main dock, to the one Sakura's boat was at the end of.

As they hurried after their blonde member, Tobi yelped in excitement "Tobi can't wait to see what the Lady wants to talk to us about!"

Pein, equally curious, followed, but watched her climb down from the observation deck and out of view behind other boats suspiciously. "What could she want with us?" he asked Konan in a low voice at his side.

His blue haired sister shrugged, looking extremely curious. "Maybe she needs Akatsuki's help? She's a celebrity, maybe she wants guards?" Konan supplied.

Zetsu, who was just in hearing range from beside Pein, blinked slowly. "She seems extremely familiar. **Perhaps she is a spy, or is leading us to a trap.**" He added; weary as he starred with two, bright yellow eyes at the top of the boat.

Pein blinked, she didn't seem all too familiar to him… except the one time, when Deidara thought she was sleeping, and she looked up with these sharp apple eyes. Those seemed… slightly recognizable…

"But if it was someone we knew, we would be familiar with the voice." Konan pointed out. "And even though I agree I can almost swear I've seen her _somewhere_, even if it was only once, I can't think of ANYONE who has a voice like that."

Pein nodded agreement. "So maybe she doesn't talk much, I would assume, outside of being The Freedom Singer…" the ginger leader said thoughtfully. "So who do we know with fair skin, green eyes, is female, and doesn't talk?" he asked louder, getting everyone's attention as they slowed down to glance back, with contemplative looks as they tried to think of someone.

"There is a girl in Tobi's class named Ino, and Ino doesn't talk to anybody, but Ino has bright blue eyes!" Tobi put in, "maybe there are special contacts that could make Ino's eyes green!"

"There is also a girl in my class who is very quite; her name is Hinata. She could be wearing contacts in this situation as well. She is rather shy, long blue-violet hair, odd colorless eyes. She isn't blind, like I thought at first." Itachi stated coolly.

Deidara blinked, looking to Sasori. "Wasn't there a girl with really bright green eyes on the last day of school? You like knocked into her; did you know her name?"

Sasori shrugged, "yeah, she's the girl with the pink hair, but I've never asked her name." he tapped his chin, "she always sat there in front of me, but I've never even spoken to her before… and you know, she didn't speak when I apologized, so yeah, she fits the description well."

"The only person I can think of in all my classes with green eyes and never spoke is some dude everybody is scared of. I've never heard him talk; maybe he has a feminine voice?" Kisame laughed.

Kakuzu snorted. "You're thinking of Gaara, and _no_ he does _not_ have a feminine voice. And his eyes are blue-green and pale."

Konan tapped her chin. "I can't think of anyone other than that Hinata girl Itachi mentioned, and no one who is both quite and has green eyes… and Hinata doesn't have fair skin like The Freedom Singer's."

They shrugged at each other, as they reached the boat.

Hooded Sakura smirked at them, feeling her stomach clutch with nervousness as she leaned over the boat's railing and looked up at them on the dock.

She looked to the nearest one, Sasori. "Join me~?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Sasori grinned brightly, shooting the blonde Deidara a smug look, before taking her hand and leaping into the boat carefully, holding her hand delicately. "I'll join you anywhere."

Sakura grew a wide grin, twisting her hand to grab his wrist, pulling him forward to her, her hidden head beside his own, and in a low mumble, she purred, "Careful, red, I bite~"

She laughed crazily, letting him go, and turned to the rest of Akatsuki, who were smirking down at her.

_That good enough to shut you up and leave me alone?_ She demanded, outwardly waving them onto the boat, "come, come, a 20 minute ride to Battle River Island!"

…_**for a little bit…**_

Mentally sighing at her mental creation's stubbornness, she grinned as Akatsuki gradually stepped onto her red-painted boat, and upon notice of the Female member, the pinkette slithered through the group and dragged Konan out, much to the bluenette's surprise.

"Ok, boys~! There are 4 rooms down stairs, and it is a requirement to be wearing those swim shorts in that box over there. Use the rooms, we leave now, so if you get sea-sick I recommend you go first so you can sit out the ride~!" she called out in a purr, first pointing to a set of steps heading to a lower lever, then tossed a box at the next nearest male –Kisame- before turning, hooking her arm around Konan's waist, picking her up and onto her shoulder, and padding toward the tinted-windowed steering room.

"C-can I ask what you're doing?!" Konan demand as the hooded girl set her down in the room, turning to open a second box.

"Well, Konan-hime, I don't quite trust boys, so I'm going to ask you to change up here." Sakura sang out melodically. She pulled out a rather cute, ruffled Bikini top that was blood red like her hoodie, and a red bikini bottom with a skirt. "It is very much required if your coming to the island~!" she handed the swim suit to Konan, smirked, and padded out of the room, closing the door.

Padding down the boat's side she found herself on the deck with Kisame, Pein, Deidara, and Kakuzu. They hadn't noticed her, and were instead trying figure out whom she was. And she was VERY surprised to hear both the names 'Ino', and 'Temari'. Then Deidara said something about 'the pink haired chick actually had green eyes'.

_**Holy shit! How are they guessing so close?!**_

_I DON'T KNOW! What do I do now?! _

_**Play it off like their wrong, duh!**_

_Can't I just bail?_

_**Uh, **_**NO**_**. YOU NEED A SOCIAL LIFE, AND IF YOU CAN ONLY DO THAT AS THE FREEDOM SINGER THEN YOU CAN'T BAIL!**_

Sakura let out a loud, thick laugh. "Boy, boys." They snapped around to stare at her, and her grin forcefully grew wider. "Not close enough. Try again some other time~!"

As the pinkette turned on her head to head and check on Konan again, she heard Kisame ask Pein, "Maybe we don't know her from classes?"

_**We win!**_

_Shut up._


	4. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
